


Straight-Bait

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tony and Clay are not the cheaters for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Ryan wreaks havoc on Tony's personal life because he's jealous that Tony was never that into him in the first place.  Clay, as usual, is there for Tony as his entire world shakes apart.[Tony rolled his hips against Clay's, pressing his cock against Clay's through their jeans and breathing out harshly. "Tell me you really had no fucking idea that I can't even talk to you without getting hard."]





	Straight-Bait

**Author's Note:**

> The story pov switches to Tony and Clay after the first scene with Brad :)

          Brad was sitting alone in Monet's. It was 4:15 PM and Tony had been supposed to meet him at 4. His phone was sitting in front of him on the table and his latte was half gone. His foot was tapping and his jaw was clenched but his composure was otherwise in tact. He noticed the tall pale blond boy walk in but didn't really look at him until he realized he had stopped by his table.

          "It's Brad, right?"

          The tone of voice was clipped and sure, sure enough that Brad had a feeling he didn't need to answer. The boy sat down across from him without waiting for a response and Brad quirked an eyebrow at him.

          "It's okay if I sit here?"

          "Actually," Brad began, clearing his throat. "I'm meeting someone here so-"

          "Tony?" Brad's mouth snapped shut and the two looked at each other for a beat of silence. "Yeah, he's not coming."

          "What do you-Who are you?" Brad changed questions abruptly halfway through as his phone vibrated on the table and his stomach sank slightly. He glanced down at the screen briefly.

 **BAE[4:17 PM]** Hey, something came up, I'll make it up to you?

          Brad closed his eyes and took a deep breath to settle the irritation bubbling up. "Look, you know what? It doesn't matter how you know me or my boyfriend, it's none of your business. I'd really like to be alone."

 **Brad's Cell[4:17 PM]** Something?

          The boy across from him smiled, not particularly nicely, and leaned in slightly. "Yeah? He's not."

          "I'm sorry?" Brad asked, distracted by his phone buzzing again.

          "Alone," the other boy said with a satisfied smirk. "I'm Ryan, by the way."

          "Didn't Tony tell me he used to date a tall blond named Ryan?" Brad looked across at him suspiciously as he checked his phone again.

 **BAE[4:18 PM]** Sorry, Dad needed help with something after school so I had to go straight home.

          Ryan hummed thoughtfully and leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't have thought he'd call it that but yes, I suppose we dated for a while. I'm sure he just told you something else but he's with Clay right now, I thought you should know."

          "And how do you know?" Brad asked, glaring at Ryan.

          Ryan put his hands up in front of himself in surrender. "Jeez, don't shoot the messenger. I saw Clay get into his car after school and they left in the opposite direction of Clay's house."

          "Why are you telling me this?" Brad shook his head and looked down at his phone, feeling the world shift to include a reality where he really couldn't trust his boyfriend and pushing back the need to vomit.

          "Oh hunny," Ryan leaned forward again and covered Brad's hand with his. "Because you seem sweet and he just can't stay away from Clay. It's why we broke up. Why don't you come see a movie with me, Casablanca is playing in the classics theater at the Crestmont and who doesn't feel better after a good classic?"

          Brad had a moment of indecision, looking from his phone to Ryan and back again.

          "C'mon, if Tony's allowed to hang out with," Ryan paused for dramatic effect and Brad swallowed down the anxiety as his fingers twitched restlessly under Ryan's long delicate fingers, so different from the brown calloused ones he was used to feeling. "Platonic male friends, then I would hope you're allowed to hang out with platonic male friends too."

          "Clay's straight," Brad protested weakly, still too irritated with Tony bailing on him to defend him too passionately.

          Ryan slid a photo onto the table with his free hand and quirked an eyebrow at Brad. "Is he?"

          It was what looked like a long lens photo of Clay looking at Tony, who was focused intently on the chain of Clay's bike. Clay was crouched down next to him but he was looking at Tony instead of the bike. There was a soft smile on his face, he looked a bit surprised but happy. His eyes though were locked onto Tony's mouth and the dark hungry look in them made Brad shift in his seat uncomfortably.

          "Casablanca, huh?" Brad said after a moment. "Know anywhere we can get a bottle of wine or two?"

          Ryan grinned at him like the cat who had finally caught the last canary on the planet and stood, leading Brad out of the coffee shop. "I know all of the wheres we can get you a bottle or two of wine from. Let's go."

 

**********************

 

          Tony grinned as the car started up with a purr. Clay got out of the car and Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

          "See, easy no?"

          Clay shook his head with a laugh. "Tony, I have no idea what you did under there."

          "Magic," Tony said with a smirk, waving his fingers in the air mystically.

          "I'll bet," Clay replied before he could think better of it, eyes caught on Tony's fingers. Tony's eyebrows jumped just a touch at the tone in Clay's voice and the way his eyes were glued to his fingers.  Ever since he'd told Clay that he was gay, he wasn't sure if he'd been imagining it but there seemed to be a new sort of tension bubbling up between them every so often.

          Tony's phone's text alert sounded loudly in the suddenly heavy silence and they both jumped.

          "Brad again?" Clay asked, glancing over at the car and workbench as Tony fished his phone out of his pocket. Tony looked down at the name on the text and his brow furrowed.

          "No," he replied slowly. "It's Ryan."

          "Ryan? What does he want?"

          "I don't kn-oh wow," Tony's mouth fell open as he opened the text.

          "What is it?" Clay wandered over and peered over Tony's shoulder. "Oh, that's a penis. I thought you said you guys broke up, why is Ryan sending you pictures of his dick?"

          Tony made a small noise, ignored the feeling of Clay's breath on the back of his neck, and squinted at the picture, lifting it closer to get a better look. "Wait, that's not..."

          "Uh, that's definitely a penis Tony," Clay said, laughing awkwardly as his cheeks went red.

          Tony let the phone drop to his side as he turned to look up at Clay with wide eyes that were suddenly filled with anger. "No, I mean it's not his fucking dick."

          "Wait what?" Clay said as Tony spun and headed for the door. "What do you mean? Then whose-"

          "Esa mierda de mierda, ¿cómo se atreve, cómo carajo, voy a jodidamente perder mi mierda-" Tony cut himself off as Clay's hand landed on his upper arm and halted his movement towards the garage door, the driveway, his car, and Ryan's future murder scene.

          "Tony, English."

          "Brad," Tony spat back, seeming to vibrate in place with his rage.

          "What do you-"

          Tony yanked his arm out of Clay's grasp and strode towards the door. "That's Brad's dick. Go home Clay, I'll see you tomorrow."

          "Wait, seriously, you can tell it's Brad just from his dick?" Clay couldn't help the incredulous question that slipped out as he followed Tony just a step behind.

          Tony stopped at the door with his hand on the handle for just a second and looked back at Clay with a wide-eyed hurt expression. "I actually really kind of liked this particular one so, yeah."

          "Let's go," Clay responded quickly, anger creeping into his eyes at the vulnerable look on Tony's face. "You're not going alone."

          Tony clenched his jaw and nodded tightly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself a little. "It's probably going to make things worse but thank you."

          "You're always here for me Tony, seriously. It's honestly a relief that to know that sometimes you might need me back," Clay admitted to the back of Tony's head as they walked quickly to Tony's car.

          Tony hesitated at the door to the car and looked over the roof at Clay with affectionate but slightly sad eyes. "I always need you Clay," he said in a soft honest voice. "You're my best friend."

          Tony ducked into the car too quickly to see the bewildered hint of a smile on Clay's face.

          They drove over to Brad's house in tense silence that was broken occasionally by furious muttering strings of Spanish. As they drove up Tony's headlights illuminated a couple pressed close together against the side of a car and Tony's Spanish ramped up a little more.

          As soon as the headlights lit them up, the one pressed against the car shoved the other boy off him and looked towards Tony's car with a panicked expression.

          The car was barely in park as Tony launched himself out of it. "Are you fucking joking Brad? What the fuck? Qué mierda es esta puta mierda?!"

          "Hey Tony," Ryan said perkily from a few feet away.

          Tony turned his furious stare on Ryan and began to advance on him.

          "Tony, no, you don't, it's not-" Brad's words were slightly slurred and he looked unsteady on his feet.

          "What are you-" Tony broke off as he picked up an empty wine bottle from the driveway. "You're fucking drunk? With this fucking asshole? What the fuck Brad? I don't fucking believe this."

          The bottle shattered on the ground as Tony threw it down and shook his head in disbelief. Brad knocked a second unopened bottle of wine over as he tried to step towards Tony and it rolled down the driveway to stop against Tony's front tire.

          "Tony, I-" Brad began again but cut himself off as Clay climbed out of the passenger side of the car with an incredulous laugh. "You brought him? Seriously?"

          "Oh, this is perfect," Ryan crowed from the lawn. "All I need now is popcorn."

          "Shut the fuck up Ryan," Clay snapped at him, glaring hard. "Why are you such an asshole?"

          "How drunk are you? Did you even notice him take the picture of your dick that he sent me jodido pedazo de basura?" Tony snarled, storming over to Brad.

          Brad turned wide betrayed eyes on Ryan. "You did what? Why would you-"

          "To hurt me, you absolute fuck," Tony bit out, shoving him back into the car roughly and turning around to face Ryan.

          "I should fucking kill you." Tony looked genuinely terrifying in that moment, his hair was wild and his eyes looked like murder.

          "Tony," Clay said carefully, stepping between him and Ryan with his hands up and a placating look on his face.

          "You're fucking worthless," Ryan spat back loudly. Clay turned around and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground with a bloody lip.

          "I really fucking liked you," Tony said softly, staring down at the cement because he couldn't bare to look at Brad anymore.

          "I loved you," Brad replied just as softly, looking at the top of Tony's head earnestly before his gaze darkened and shifted to Clay. "But you love him."

          Tony's head snapped up to look him in the eye so fast that Brad knew he'd fucked up. Tony just gaped at him for a moment before he punched him, hard. "Are you really trying to tell me that you cheating on me is about Clay?"

          "We're just friends Brad, you know that," Clay interjected and Ryan started laughing again.

          "You didn't disagree," Brad pointed out quietly, cringing away from Tony as his fist twitched again.

          "I don't love Clay," Tony said through gritted teeth.

          "You can hit me again if you want but it's still not going to make that true," Brad snapped at him, his voice wavering with a mix of fury and desperation.

          Tony shook his head and stalked back towards his car, grabbing up the wine bottle when he passed the wheel it was resting against. "Get in the car Clay."

          "Tony," Brad looked lost, standing in the driveway with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry."

          "Lose my fucking number," Tony growled back, ducking into the car and slamming the door.

          Clay climbed back into the car a second later and Tony peeled away. They were parked back in front of Tony's house before he could think of anything to say.

          "Tell me now if you want me to drive you home, because I'm going to drink this entire bottle so you're on your own after that," Tony said, hand paused on the keys.

          "Can I help?" Clay said, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out without waiting for a reply. Tony turned the car off and hopped out quickly.

          "Maybe, only a little though," Tony called back over his shoulder as he booked it to the garage.

          Clay shook his head, following him into the garage. Tony locked the door behind them and walked over to the fridge. He reached in and tossed Clay a beer. "There's beer too though, so you can supplement."

          Clay caught the beer and watched as Tony stabbed a corkscrew into the cork viciously and yanked it out. "Hey, I'm sorry if that really had something to do with me," Clay offered, looking worried.

          Tony laughed humorlessly and turned around, cheersing him with the wine bottle before chugging half of it in one go. "Nothing to do with you Clay, just me. Drink your beer."

          Clay chugged his beer, hoping to keep up with Tony's wine intake. "What do you mean just you?"

          Tony sighed and turned away from Clay, lifting the bottle again instead of answering.

          "Tony, why did he say that you," Clay trailed off as Tony turned to look at him, eyes wide as he swallowed the wine in his mouth and dropped the bottle to his side. Clay cleared his throat and started over, "Why did Brad say that you love me?"

          "Leave it alone Clay," Tony said firmly, a slight tremor in his voice.

          "Ryan seemed to think so too," Clay continued stubbornly.

          "Clay-" Tony snapped, glaring slightly as his anger from before flared up briefly again.

          "No, Tony, why did Ryan-"

          "Ryan broke up with me because he thought that I spent too much time with you," he forced out, staring down at the ground as he remembered bitterly. "He told me he couldn't be with someone so obviously lusting after straight-bait like you. He was jealous of our friendship."

          There was a beat of silence in the garage as Tony tossed Clay another beer and took another swig of wine. Clay drank half the beer then said, "What's straight-bait?"

          Tony laughed loudly. "It means you're a good looking straight guy who's comfortable enough with his sexuality to be casual friends with gay guys."

          "Ah, so you do think I'm good looking," Clay said with a grin.

          Tony felt his cheeks heat up a bit and shook his head. "Straight-bait also usually doesn't notice that it flirts all the time."

          Clay drank the rest of his beer as his face flushed. "Do I?"

          Tipping the bottle back, Tony watched Clay walk towards the fridge next to him while he swallowed the rest of the wine and licked his bottom lip slowly. "Sure," he replied, sounding slightly drunk to his own ears as he let his eyes rove over Clay's approaching figure liberally.

          Clay stopped a few inches in front of Tony and leaned around him to snag another beer out of the fridge. Tony forgot to breathe and shivered nearly imperceptibly as Clay shoulder brushed against his before Clay withdrew again.

          "Sorry," Clay said, opening the beer and sipping at this one. "So why did Brad think that too then?"

          "Can you just let it go Clay?" Tony asked sharply, expression shuttering immediately.

          "No, Tony, just tell me why Brad thought that you-"

          "Because I lied to him about us hanging out and I'm sure Ryan told him all about it to manipulate him into a position to take that fucking picture." Tony's anger rushed back in a wave as he thought about Ryan and Brad again.

          Clay looked completely lost and a little tipsy. "Why did you lie to Brad about-"

          Tony's eyes widened and he cut Clay off, drunk and fed up enough that he just snapped. "For fuck's sake Clay, are you seriously this stupid?"

          "What do you mean?" Clay asked slowly, eyebrows raising as he took the words in.

          "I mean are you really completely fucking oblivious to how I- forget it," Tony cut himself off, frowning at the wine bottle. "I drank this too fast for you to be listening to me right now."

          Clay pulled the wine bottle out of Tony's hand and dropped it carefully to the ground so it didn't shatter and stepped into Tony's space. "How you what Tony? How you feel?"

          "Clay back off," Tony said in warning, taking a step back and bumping into the table.

          "No, tell me how you feel," Clay demanded, stepping forward again.

          This time though Tony took a half step forward and met him, twisting his fists into Clay's sweatshirt. "Clay, don't-"

          "I made the mistake of walking away when someone I cared about needed me before and I'm not doing it again so just fucking tell-"

          Tony used his grip on Clay's sweatshirt to spin them around and slam him back against the fridge, crashing their lips together with all the pent up tension and aggression he'd built up over the night.

          Clay gasped against Tony's mouth and Tony took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Clay's mouth. Tony slid his hands down Clay's arms to his hands, tugging them up above Clay's head and pressing them to the cold refrigerator door.

          "Are you really gonna try to tell me you had no idea what you were doing to me?" Tony groaned, pressing their foreheads together and staring into Clay's eyes as he pressed their hips together.

          "Fuck, Tony," Clay managed to get out as he tried to keep at least some of his composure together.

          Tony rolled his hips against Clay's, pressing his cock against Clay's through their jeans and breathing out harshly. "Tell me you really had no fucking idea that I can't even talk to you without getting hard."

          Clay made a strangled noise and kissed Tony roughly. "Jesus, Tony, that's so fucking hot."

          Tony bit Clay's lip hard. "You have no fucking idea. Brad and Ryan didn't even hold a candle-"

          The rest was muffled as Clay writhed against Tony and pressed their lips together again.

          Tony let go of Clay's hands and dropped to his knees, popping the button and yanking Clay's pants down with him as he went.

          "Can I-"

          "Fuck, Tony, please," Clay's words trailed off into a string of discombobulated syllables as Tony tugged Clay's cock out of his boxers and wrapped his lips around the head.

          Tony popped the button on his own jeans and pulled his cock out, body fizzing with the wine. Tony sucked hard, relishing the way his lips stretched around Clay's cock as he swallowed around its bulk. Clay let out a long wordless moan and Tony was pretty sure he'd passed out from the wine because there was no way he really had Clay Jensen's cock in his mouth after all these years.

          One of Clay's hands carded through Tony's hair and he made a muffled sound in protest. Clay made more unintelligible noises and his hand tightened in Tony's hair. Tony felt his stomach tense up as his scalp tingled where Clay was gripping his hair.

          Tony dragged his hand up and down his cock, reaching up and following his mouth with his hand to collect some saliva to alleviate some of the too rough friction. Clay tugged Tony down slightly too hard and Tony gagged around Clay's cock delicately before regaining suction.

          Things blurred into a drunken mess of sucking and moaning and Tony's hair was completely disheveled by the time Clay tugged his hair in an upward direction instead of down onto his cock. Tony pulled away from Clay reluctantly and looked up at him with big eyes and swollen lips.

          "What?" he demanded, in a hoarse voice.

          "C'mere," Clay groaned, tugging at Tony's hair insistently.

          Tony stood with a grin and Clay tugged him in to kiss him gently. He scooted his hips down slightly and reached out for Tony's hip to pull him in so that he could wrap his long fingers around their cocks.

          Tony pressed his tongue into Clay's mouth as his heart-rate leapt up a few hundred beats per minute and bucked into Clay's fist. He moaned into Clay's mouth as his cock slid against Clay's spit slick skin. They both thrust wildly for another couple moments as everything all came crashing down at once and they came hard, Tony following Clay within seconds as he felt Clay pulse against him with his release.

          They stayed still, pressed against each other at the back of Tony's garage, for a few minutes. Tony reached over to the table next to them and grabbed a rag to clean up with.

          "So two things," Clay began, a smile spreading across his face. "One, I'm staying here because I'm not trying to sneak past my mom with beer breath. Two, that was amazing."

          "I thought you were straight." Tony peered up into Clay's eyes apprehensively. "You're not going to panic on me in the morning are you?"

          "Jeff and I agreed on the term selectively bisexual," Clay said quietly. "He's the only person I ever talked about it to but I don't really think many guys are attractive and I think a lot of girls are so just plain bisexual didn't feel right."

          "Selectively bisexual, huh?" Tony repeated, holding back a smirk.

          "Well," Clay said, flushing and looking away briefly. "It sounded less pathetic than Tony-sexual so I figured I'd go with it."

          "Shut the fuck up," Tony said, letting out a skeptical laugh as he led Clay towards the door to the garage by the hand.

          "What?" Clay demanded, as he interlocked their fingers.

          "Jeff definitely knew I was gay Clay, he would have told you that I was gay if you told him you thought I was hot," Tony shot back, grinning over his shoulder as they crept into the quiet house.

          "I never told him that you were the guy I was talking about, I was purposely vague," Clay hissed, trying to be quiet. "Wait, what do you mean definitely knew?"

          Tony gave him a look and rolled his eyes. "I mean he walked into the locker room one time when just me and Ryan were in there and he got a bit of an eyeful, you fucking pervert. I haven't made out with everyone who knows I'm gay Clay, God."

          They got into Tony's room without incident and changed into new pajamas in between soft kisses. They climbed into bed and Tony cuddled back into Clay's arms under the blankets. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

          "I'm glad you didn't have me drive you home."

          "Me too," Clay whispered back, nuzzling his forehead into the back of Tony's neck. "Go to sleep, it's been a long night."

          "Goodnight."

          "Night Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> So I got distracted, this isn't a part of my other series at all. Totally standalone but it got stuck in my head and I had to write it down. Lemme know what you think guys, it's my weekend again and I could be encouraged to spend the entirety of it at my keyboard again <3 Kudos and comments make my mental Tony and Clay's do gymnastics together in my head so lemme know what you think!
> 
> And if you enjoyed this then be sure to check out Terms and Conditions, my other Clony fic series!


End file.
